


Les petites histoires de Chevaliers & co

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Les petites histoires de [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Deathfic, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Drabbles & autres texte cours sur Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas et Saint Seiya Soul of Gold. Multi personnages, multiship. Tous les texte sont issu de défis. Aucun des textes n'a de lien avec les autres, sauf mention contraire dans les notes ou le résumé.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Dragon Shiryū, Cancer Manigoldo & Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, Cancer Manigoldo & Cancer Deathmask, Esmeralda/Phoenix Ikki, Polaris Hilda & Alioth Epsilon Fenrir
Series: Les petites histoires de [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139057





	1. Albafica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albafica des Poissons n'est pas associable (asocial) par envie, mais par obligation, pour protégé les autres.

Albafica était seul. Depuis la mort de son maître, il restait seul, à l'écart des autres. Enfant, il n'avait pas comprit ce qu'impliquait le rituel de son maître. Ce n'est que quand Lugonis était mort qu'il avait réalisé. Son sang était devenu empoisonné. Son sang avait tuer son maître. Son sang pouvait tuer n'importe qui.  
  
Alors il s'était volontairement insolé. Ça n'était pas réellement un problème au fond, car il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur pour discuter, passer des années avec juste Lugonis n'avait pas aider à ce qu'il soit très sociable après tout. Et puis, il voulait protéger les autres de lui-même, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.  
  
Les autres pouvaient bien dire qu'il était associable, ça n'était pas son problème, ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient. Albafica n'était pas affecté par leurs racontars.  
  
Ça n'était pas Manigoldo qui allait y changer quoique ce soit. Peu importe à quel point l'autre Chevalier d'Or venait le voir pour essayer de discuter. Peu importe les sourires charmeurs que Manigoldo lui adressait. Ce n'était pas qu'il y était insensible, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une bêtise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Sortez du labyrinthe. En face : Écrire sur un personnage associable


	2. Un ange en enfer [Ikki & Esmeralda]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'enfer de l'Île de la Reine Morte, il y a un ange. Et cet ange se nomme Esmeralda. Son sourire donne à Ikki le courage nécessaire pour continuer cet entraînement infernal.

Il détestait son maître, c'était définitif. Dès le début, il ne l'avait aimé, mais désormais Ikki le détestait. Cet homme était un monstre à visage d'homme. Même si d'après Esmeralda il avait changer quand il avait du partir au Sanctuaire. N'ayant pas connu l'homme _avant_ Ikki ne pouvait pas dire s'il y avait un réel changement. Il essuya du dos de la main le sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre. L'adolescent leva les yeux quand la porte de la pièce où il dormait s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir Esmeralda. » Souffla-t-il.

La jeune fille le rejoignit et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

« J'ai ramené de quoi te soigner. »

« Merci, mais tu ne devrais pas être là. » Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte. Si son maître découvrait ce qu'Esmeralda faisait, elle aurait des ennuis. Il n'en aurait rien à faire qu'elle soit sa fille.

« Je suis là où je veux être, Ikki. » Répondit la blonde en lui lançant un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas mon père qui m'empêchera de te soigner ! »

« Tu es un ange. » Dit-il.

« Un ange en enfer. » Murmura Esmeralda en prenant le bras d'Ikki, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le bleu qui commençait à se former, séquelle de l'entraînement violent que l'adolescent subissait. Tout ça pour une stupide armure.

« Même dans cet enfer, tu es le plus bel ange que je n'ai jamais vu... »

Le rire d'Esmeralda résonna dans la petite pièce et elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Et rien que pour ce sourire, il était près à continuer son entraînement, elle lui donnait la force de continuer. De se battre pour survivre sur cette île maudite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :  
> Ikki [La semaine des personnages]  
> Prompt d'amour 4 : "Tu es le plus bel ange que je n'ai jamais vu..." [Prompt d'amour]  
> Écrire sur l'entraînement d'Ikki [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Deux cent quarante-troisième baiser : Un baiser sur un hématome [Le défi des baisers]  
> écrire sur une blonde [Qui est-ce]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Post Hadès - Résurrection des guerriers des divers camps]  
> Ramené à la vie comme les autres guerriers divins, Fenrir n'est pas à l'aise et n'apprécie pas énormément la compagnie de certains. Heureusement, la princesse Hilda est là, et l'a bien remarquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Léger bashing d'Albérich

Les dieux avaient décidé de les ramené à la vie, d’accord très bien. Pourquoi pas. Les autres avaient des raisons d’être là. Siegfried avait la princesse Hilda, Hagen la princesse Freyja, Syd et Bud étaient à deux. Mime et Thor étaient juste heureux d’être en vie. Quant à Albérich… mouais non, il n’avait pas envie de penser à lui. Appuyer contre le rebord de la fenêtre il regardait la neige tomber, le temps s’était légèrement adoucit ces derniers temps, plus de violente tempête. Fenrir soupira, Ging lui manquait terriblement. Une partie de la meute était heureusement encore en vie, et ils vivaient aux abords du palais de la princesse Hilda.  
  
Il voulait pouvoir repartir à sa vie, retrouver les loups, et les forêts d’Asgard. Il voulait s’éloigner des ces nobles stupides. Et surtout ne plus voir chaque jour Albérich, ni devoir supporter ces insultes à moitié dissimulées. Il avait peut-être été élevé par les loups, mais il était né noble, comme ce foutu crétin. De plus même s’il avait été élevé par les loups, il n’était pas idiot, ni ignare. Oh certes, il avait quelques difficultés, mais Mime était suffisamment patient pour l’aider et lui apprendre ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Siegfried aussi, d'ailleurs. Aucun d'eux ne supportait vraiment Albérich, il était à peine toléré. Fenrir par contre était totalement accepter parmi eux, et au palais, même s'il avait tendance à tenter de repousser tout le monde. Et à grogner quand il était un peu agacer.  
  
« Fenrir. »  
  
La voix douce de la princesse lui fit tourner la tête, il ne l’avait pas entendue arrivé, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Et il ne l’avait même pas sentie arrivé.  
  
« Princesse. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
« Tu n’est pas à l’aise ici, n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
Oh. Il détourna le regard, il ne pensait pas que ça se voyait tant que ça.  
  
« Désolé. »  
  
« Ne t’excuses pas. » Le regard d’Hilda se perdit un instant en direction de la neige qui recouvrait encore et toujours son royaume d’un manteau blanc. « J’ai fait envoyer des ouvrier là où était la demeure de ta famille, il est temps que tu retrouves une maison digne de ce nom. Ils vont détruire les ruines et rebâtir la demeure. » Elle se tourna vers lui, croisant un regard à moitié stupéfait et à moitié rempli d’espoir, et elle sourit. « Je ne te demande qu’une chose, venir ici au moins deux fois par mois, pour que je sois sûre que tu ne manques de rien. Je sais que l’humanité t’as déçue, Fenrir. Mais je souhaite te montrer que nous ne sommes pas tous lâches et mauvais. »  
  
Il revoyait encore l’ours attaquer ses parents, il revoyait encore la mort de sa mère. Ça avait été dans ses cauchemars pendant des années. Combien de fois s’était-il réveillé en hurlant, combien de fois Ging avait-il essuyer ses larmes d’un coup de langue, avant de lui nettoyer le visage comme il le faisait avec les louveteaux. Fenrir avait été considéré comme un louveteau par la meute, puis, il était devenu l’Alpha. Avec Ging pour le seconder.  
  
« Vous me l’avez déjà montrer, princesse. » Souffla-t-il.  
  
Depuis qu’il avait été ramené à la vie comme les autres, il avait vu à quel point la princesse Hilda était bonne pour son peuple, à quel point elle aimait son peuple. Elle rêvait de paix. Si différente de la princesse qu’il avait rencontrée quand il avait découvert son armure. Et il y avait aussi Shiryu. Même si à cause de ce dernier Ging était mort, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir du respect pour le chevalier d’Athéna.  
  
« Merci, pour ce que vous faites. » Reprit Fenrir.  
  
« Tu fais partie de mon peuple, il est normal que pense à ton bien-être. » Répondit Hilda. « Je sais ce que dit Albérich, et sache qu’il sera puni pour ses actes et ses paroles. Il n’a pas à te manquer de respect. Tout comme il n’a pas à manquer de respect à Thor ou Mime ou encore à Bud. »  
  
Fenrir haussa les épaules.  
  
« Laissez le dire princesse. Thor est bien plus noble par ses actions que lui, et ça tout le monde le sait. Mime et Bud également, d’ailleurs. Quant à moi, je ne suis que l’Alpha d’une meute de loup. »  
  
« Tu n’es pas que ça, Fenrir. » Répondit Hilda en souriant. « Tu es l’un de mes sujets et un des guerriers Divins d’Odin. Le Seigneur Odin t’as choisi car tu es digne de porter cette armure. » Et elle était totalement d’accord avec ça.  
  
« Merci, pour tout, princesse. » Dit-il en reposant son regard sur la neige qui continuait de tomber.  
  
Hilda l’imita, et ils restèrent là à regarder tomber la neige pendant un long moment, en silence. Peu à peu, il apprenait à faire confiance à certaines personnes, qui méritaient sa confiance même s’ils étaient des humains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom du 03/11/2020 au 10/11/2020 : Saint Seiya [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Fenrir d'Alioth (Saint Seiya) [La semaine des personnages]  
> Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> Couleur du 15/08/2020 : blanc [Couleur du jour]  
> 655\. élevé par les loups [Si tu l'oses]  
> Bambi : Écrire sur un personnage qui a perdu sa mère [Nos personnages à la Disney]  
> écrire sur une femme [Qui est-ce]  
> Foire aux duos 148 : Fenrir d'Alioth & Hilda de Polaris (Saint Seiya) [Foire aux duos]  
> Personnage 144 : Fenrir d'Alioth [Foire aux personnages]  
> La faune et la flore du 23/11/2020 : Le loup [La faune et la flore du jour]  
> Lieu du 09/10/2020 : Asgard [Lieu du jour]  
> ACTION 275 : Regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre [Foire aux folles actions]


	4. Une soirée sanglante [Shiryû/Deathmask]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama + deathfic + UA

Il avait fait une erreur en quittant le quartier pour aller errer dans les rues d’Athéne, Shiryû en était conscient. Mais voir le manège de ces idiotes gloussantes devant le vampire l’avait agacer. Et plutôt que de les confronter, et d’attraper son compagnon pour l’embrasser devant tout le monde, le jeune homme avait tourner les talons et était partit rapidement. Oui, il avait fuit. Sa relation avec le vampire était foutue d’avance, évidemment, il n’était qu’un loup-garou. Et même si son compagnon l’acceptait et l’aimait -il lui avait dit alors Shiryû voulait y croire- mais en voyant ces foutues idiotes se presser autour de lui… il avait eu des doutes. Et ses peurs avaient reprit le dessus. Certes, Manigoldo, le chef des vampires et accessoirement le père -vampirique s’entend- de ce dernier l’avait accepter. Mais ça n’était pas le cas des autres. Et ça n’était pas non plus le cas de la meute à laquelle il appartenait.  
  
Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied dans un caillou tout en marchant. Bon sang, il n’aurait jamais du entamer cette relation avec Deathmask. Mais il était jeune. _Et idiot_ , aurait probablement dit Fenrir, le chef des loup-garou.  
  
Un bruit de pas rapide attira son attention, pourtant ils étaient discrets, mais ses sens n’étaient pas ceux d’un humain. D’un mouvement rapide il esquiva la première attaque. Et il pâlit en reconnaissant l’homme. Saga. Un des chasseurs dont il fallait le plus se méfier avec son jumeau, Kanon. Il y en avait d’autres, mais ces deux-là, s’ils étaient ensembles… Shiryû évita de nouveau une nouvelle attaque, de justesse. Okay ils étaient là à deux.  
  
Merde.  
  
Il aurait du rester dans le quartier, rentrer chez lui ou plutôt chez Deathmask, faire ses bagages et rentrer chez Fenrir. Il aurait du. Esquivant les attaques des chasseurs du mieux qu’il le pouvait le jeune homme cherchait une issue. Tout le monde dans le quartier se demandait comment ils parvenaient à les trouver si facilement quand ils osaient s’aventurer hors du quartier. Seuls Fenrir et Manigoldo avaient réussi à s’en sortir face à eux, et encore, parce qu’ils s’étaient retrouver à devoir combattre à deux contre les chasseurs, seuls ils ne s’en seraient pas sortit.  
  
Shiryû se retrouva acculé dans une ruelle. Il n’avait pas d’arme, il n’en avait jamais eu besoin dans le quartier, même s’il y avait des tensions entre les différentes espèces il y avait une sorte de traiter qui interdisait les combats avec des armes et les combats à mort. Il y avait des bagarres bien sûr, mais jamais rien de trop trop grave. Il y avait un trop grand respect entre Fenrir et Manigoldo depuis qu’ils avaient fait face ensemble aux jumeaux chasseurs pour qu’ils acceptent qu’il y a des combats à mort.  
  
Une balle dans la jambe lui arracha un cri de douleur. Les balles étaient en argent, saloperies de chasseurs. Il vit le sourire cruel d’un des deux hommes. Il ne voyait pas l’autre. Et c’était probablement le plus effrayant, que le deuxième ne soit pas visible.  
  
Une deuxième balle le toucha dans l’autre jambe, et il s’effondra à terre dans un cri.  
  
Shiryû du perdre connaissance après la troisième balle qui se logea dans sa cuisse, car un hurlement de rage lui fit reprendre conscience. Sa vue était floue, mais il parvint à plus où moins distinguer ce qui se passait. Moins que plus d’ailleurs. Tout ce qu’il réussit à distinguer ce fut une tête en train de voler.  
  
« Shiryû ! »  
  
Quelqu’un se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, plissant les yeux il parvint à reconnaître Deathmask.  
  
« Death... » Souffla-t-il d’une voix brisée.  
  
« Chut. » Le coupa le vampire en lui attrapant une main avant de le redresser, la douleur était horrible, mais il parvint a rester conscient alors qu’il se retrouvait dans les bras du vampire. « Je suis là. »  
  
« Je… »  
  
« Ne dit rien. » Lui dit le vampire en le gardant dans ses bras, le berçant d’une certaine façon. Ils savaient tout les deux qu’il allait mourir. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Et les balles en argent étaient comme un poison pour les loup-garou. « J’aurais du voir que tu étais partit plus vite, on aurait peut-être put arrivé à temps. »  
  
Le vampire resserra un peu son étreinte alors que deux silhouettes les rejoignaient. Shiryû reconnu difficilement Fenrir et Manigoldo.  
  
Il voulu demander ce qu’ils faisaient là mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux incapable de les garder ouvert.  
  
Puis, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. C’était un baiser d’adieu. Un baiser qui devait avoir un goût de sang vu à quel point il était blesser. Le chasseur avait du s’amuser pendant qu’il était inconscient.  
  
« Adieu. » Chuchota son compagnon en se redressant alors qu’il entendait de plus en plus faiblement les battements du cœur de Shiryû. Et finalement… il n’y en eut plus aucun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Shiryû x DeathMask (Saint Seiya) [La semaine des couples]  
> Fandom du 03/11/2020 au 10/11/2020 : Saint Seiya [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Deathmask / Shiryu [Bingo des ships]  
> Deathmask / Shiryu [Ships farfelus]  
> Thème 50 : Vampires et créatures [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Créature 24 : Loup-garou [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage 182 : Shiryû (Saint Seiya) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°103 - Ecrire une scène avec un vampire [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Défi 20 :  
> Couple Vampire/Loup garou  
> présence d'un chasseur de créatures  
> UA où des villes secrètes pour les créatures existent  
> Fin tragique [Cocher les cases]  
> UA de Octobre 2020 : Les villes de créatures [UA du mois]  
> V : Vampire [Alpahbet des thèmes]  
> Défi des adultes 287 - Votre perso voit son -ses compagnon-s - sa compagne mourir devant ses yeux. [Le défi des adultes]  
> Quatre vingt dixième baiser : Un baiser avec un goût de sang [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 7 : Un dernier baiser. Contrainte : Doit se passer lors de la mort d'un personnage [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mort 30 : Votre personnage meurt vidé de son sang [Où comment tuer votre personnage]  
> Mot du 07/07/2020 : Vampire [Mot du jour]  
> Mignonnerie du 18/10/2020 : A berce B dans ses bras pendant que B est en train de mourir [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Prompt 128 : « Adieu » [Prompt par millier]  
> Situation 187 : Un personnage A meurt dans les bras du personnage B [1001 situations]


End file.
